1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a mother substrate provided with a plurality of active matrix arrays and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been widely applied due to its lightweight, thin profile, lower power consumption driving, and so on. Such an LCD has been employed as a portable computer such as a notebook PC, an office automation device, an audio/video device, an indoor/outdoor advertisement display device or the like.
Referring to FIG. 1, a lower glass substrate GLSL of the active matrix LCD is provided with data lines DL and gate lines GL intersecting each other. At the intersections of the data lines DL and the gate lines GL, TFTs (thin film transistors) and pixel electrodes, which are connected to each other, are arranged in a matrix. An upper glass substrate GLSU is provided with black matrices BM, color filters CF, and common electrodes COM. A lower polarizer is attached to a light incidence plane of the lower glass substrate GLSL, and an upper polarizer, having the light absorption axis perpendicular to the light absorption axis of the lower polarizer, is attached to a light emission plane of the upper glass substrate GLSU. In addition, alignment layers are formed having contact with a liquid crystal layer LC between the lower glass substrate GLSL and the upper glass substrate GLSU.
In order to increase productivity of the LCD, a plurality of active matrix arrays are formed on a large-sized mother substrate together, and thereafter the active matrix arrays are divided into each other through a scribing process and a grinding process.
In the course of thin film patterning on the mother substrate, static electricity is generated during the deposition process, the etching process, and so forth. If line materials formed on the mother substrate are metals with low resistance, the static electricity is easily applied to the active matrix arrays via the line materials. The static electricity deteriorates characteristics of elements in the active matrix arrays or causes dielectric breakdown.